IS: Retribution
by The Mau5
Summary: Leon Riley, a young man from the United States is the second male to be able to pilot an IS, but not is all as it seems, as he goes through his time at the academy he must confront his past and who he is, with the help of his friends. Can he come to terms with his father and himself? Read to find out


"Ahem, students please, sit." Said a green haired teacher wearing a yellow sweater over a pink shirt. A pair of glassed sat in the bridge of her nose. "We have a new transfer student today, everyone please welcome, from America, Leon Riley. A tall boy with short, jet black hair, and deep emerald eyes walked into the classroom, met with the same reaction as Ichika, squeals galore.

"Another boy!" squealed one girl, being repeated by a few more.

"Uhh.. I'm Leon Riley… it.. its nice to meet you all! I.. I'm the representative candidate of the United States." he said with a bow. "Man, this class is full of beautiful girls… the teacher's hot too!" he thought, taking a seat next the silver haired Laura, who paid him no mind. "Well this isn't going to be fun."

"Settle down all of you." Commanded the black haired Chifuyu, being obeyed by the class. "Today we'll be practicing combat techniques, so Ichika, escort him to the locker rooms now."

"Yes ma'am." Replied the boy, leading Leon into the locker rooms "Come on, we've got to change quick, Chifuyu-nee hates it when we're late."

"I'm going to pretend like I know what that means." Said Leon with a laugh, slipping on his IS combat clothes. They were black with a green trim. "So what's the name of your IS?"

"The Byakushiki, it's the same one that my sister used." Replied Ichika, slipping on his shirt. "What's yours?"

"Well the name isn't written in stone yet, but right now it's Shock Striker." Replied Leon, taking a few steps toward the door "You'll see it in training"

"I hope so." Said Ichika, leading the way out to the pitch, being met by the other girls.

"Okay, all those with personal IS's please come forward." Called Chifuyu, 7 of the students taking a step forward. "Hmm.. odd number… Cecila, you will fight Charlotte."

"Awh, I wanted to fight Ichika or the new kid." Said Cecila with a sigh. "Oh well."

"Just think you two, you can show off for both Ichika and the new one." Said Chifuyu with a smirk, knowing that it would get a reaction. Both girl took off immediately. "Now, Laura… since you sit next to him in class, I want you to fight Leon, I think it would be good for him to go against your AIC."

"Yes, Instructor." Said Laura, summoning her Schwazer Regen. "Let go now." She said.

"Urm… O… Okay…" stammered Leon, grabbing his left wrist, taking a deep sigh, "Shock Striker, come." His IS began forming around his body as the whole class watched with baited breath. His IS was black as night, his wings stretched out, a transparent webbing forming in between the individual boosters. Attached to his hips were two short swords. A half helmet formed over his head, a visor covering his eyes, leaving him mouth exposed. "R..Ready Bodewig-san?"

"Ready." She said dashing in his direction, launching her cables, Leon reacted, sidestepping the cables and meeting Laura with a kick to the arm, launching his own cables from his wings, wrapping around her left arm.

"This is where Shock Striker gets its name." he said, sending volts of electricity through the cables and into Laura's IS, invoking a scream of pain. Through the pain she lowered her rail gun, hitting Leon right in the chest, sending him flying backward, slamming into the wall.

"That's a cute little trick there." She said, looking at her shield levels, "That didn't even hurt me." She launched at Leon, attempting to finish the fight quickly, but he countered, and launched up into the air.

"Yes, while Shock Striker may not do much damage… It… it's still faster than any IS out there." He was shaking, unsure if he could win. Before he knew it Laura had him trapped in her cables.

"This is game." She said launching her rail gun at full power, whiting out the arena.

"Leon!" shouted Ichika unable to see what was going on past the beam. When the white began to fade and the arena was visible he couldn't believe his eyes, no one could. He Leon was standing tall, he was defended by a blue shield, coursing with electricity.

"Wh… what is the meaning of this!?" shouted Laura, angry she didn't finish off her opponent. Leon just stood there wish a relieved expression on his face.

"Thank god…" he sighed to himself. "T…That was called the Particle Breaker. It can absorb a certain amount of particle energy and release it back. But it's not perfect, it uses my shield to do it. But I don't plan on losing!" He dashed towards Laura with blistering speed, becoming a black blur, as if he was teleporting. He re-appeared behind her, ensnaring her in his cables. "I..I win!" he shouted, a cannon dropping from his left shoulder, returning the laser that Laura had fired at her previously.

"Shit… I can't move… which means I can't use AIC… which means this is gonna hurt!" she braced for impact as the laser faded just before it hit her. Not feeling any pain she peeked with one eye, seeing Leon beginning to retract his cables, and deactivate his IS. He walked over to her, holding out a hand to help her off the ground.

"It was a good fight, wasn't it, Bodewig-san?" said Leon with a warm smile, helping her up to her feet.

"Yeah, it was, rookie." She said with a huff, walking off defeated.

"Well that was rude." Said Leon, taking a few steps towards the arena exit, before his vision starting blurring. He hears words come from the figures he could make out as Ichika, and Houki, but they were drowned out, almost as if there was a pane of glass between them. "Whats going on…?" he thought as his body met the dirt, passing out on contact.


End file.
